


New Text Document (2)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	New Text Document (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

New Text Document (2) by Double A Battery

Title: New Text Document (2)  
Author: Double A Battery  
Feedback:   
TotalParts: 1  
Status: Complete  
Pairing: LGM - Byers/Jimmy  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: for Lone Gunmen episode Maximum Byers  
Archiving: Anywhere. Don't even ask me. Just tell me where you put it.  
Thanks: Mar, the Pert Plus Goddess of Giggling Like A School Girl at 12:49 A.M. Eastern Standard Time.  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry to announce that none of these characters belong to me, merely the situation. All characters, settings, and trade marks belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and such.  
The quote that inspired the story: "He's *my* bitch, Lowry! Mess with him ya gotta go through me!" ~Jimmy, _Maximum Byers_

* * *

"Mrs. Pfeiffer,"

The stooped over woman walked through the crowd and rain to John Byers. Her teary eyes looked at Byers for a moment, then she slapped him. Jimmy Bond, carrying an umbrella, came to Byers' side and sheilded him from the rain with his umbrella.

"I know how you feel. I gotta figure its like Spike and his cockroach..."

"Jimmy,"

"...Maybe we don't die so much as learn something, and then move on." Byers looked at Jimmy thoughtfully. It was the most intelligent thing Jimmy'd said since he joined the Lone Gunmen. Jimmy switched his umbrella to his other hand and put his arm around the shorter man, pulling him into a half hug. They walked back to the van together.

"Enough with the hugging and get in the damn van," came the nasal demand from Langly. He was cold, wet, and tired of waiting. He drove the van back home, chatting occasionally with Frohike about what they were going to put on the front page of the next issue of The Lone Gunman.

Byers and Jimmy sat on the floor in back. They sat in silence until Jimmy fell alseep with his head on Byers' shoulder. Byers turned his head and sniffed Jimmy's hair. It smelled of something he couldn't place his finger on, was spikey, and poked Byers in his neck and cheek. It wasn't sharp or stiff though, it was soft and felt good on his skin. Byers slipped his arm around Jimmy's shoulders and fell asleep.

The van came to an abrupt stop in front of the Lone Gunman HQ. Frohike rolled the side door open, shining moonlight onto the two men sleeping in the back. Byers yawned and shrugged Jimmy off of himself, rousing him awake.

"Hunh? We home?" Jimmy asked. Byers thumbed a stray particle of sleep from his eyes.

"Yes. Help me get this equipment inside." Byers handed a tool box to Jimmy. He squeezed past Frohike and Langly to open the back door to the van, and absent-mindedly pulled out a large box. He staggered backwards, almost landing on his back, but a pair of strong arms reached around him, steadying him, and stayed there for what seemed to be an eternity. They then receded.

"Always lift with your knees, not your back," came the advice of Jimmy. Byers smiled gently in agreement, still feeling Jimmy's arms around him. Jimmy took the box from Byers. "Let me take this one." he said. Byers walked a little ahead of Jimmy, opening the door for him. As Jimmy brushed by him, he caught another whiff of Jimmy's hair. He wondered to himself what it was.

The four men spent the better part of an hour unpacking the van. As Langly and Frohike took turns in the shower, Byers sat quietly checking his e-mail. He listened to his three companions get ready for bed.

"There's no more hot water."

"What?"

"No more hot water. Don't bother with the shower tonight." Jimmy informed. "Langly should cut his hair if its gonna take him that long to wash it all." Byers nodded.

"Well, Jimmy, its late. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Do you want to use the bathroom first?" Byers bit back an invitation to join him in the bathroom. "What was that about?" he silently asked himself.

"No, s'okay. I can wait." Jimmy wandered off into a hallway. Byers shut down his computer and turned off all the lights in the parlor. What anime was it that Langly had made him watch with all the goofy lessons in it? "Conservation is cool!" Golden Boy, probably. He walked to the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him. He flossed and brushed his teeth in silence. When he looked up into the mirror, he saw Jimmy pass by the door. Jimmy smiled shyly at him.

"Byers? Could you help me with something when you're done?" Byers mumbled an affirmative through a mouth full of toothpaste. He spat, rinsed, and wiped his beard down before he left the bathroom. As he rounded the corner to Jimmy's room, he heard the familiar whirr of a computer. He entered Jimmy's room, surprised to find a laptop on Jimmy's bed.

"I, uh, wanted to help with making the next issue, so I thought I could try to learn how to use a computer. But..." Jimmy trailed off.

"But what?" Byers encouraged.

"I don't know how to make the margins right, and for the website I don't understand HTML, and how do I make the heading here?" Jimmy pointed to the computer screen. Byers sat down to the side behind Jimmy and watched as Jimmy explained his confusion. He listened as Jimmy asked intelligent questions. He'd been expecting questions like "How come that line thing flashes next to the thing I just typed?" and "How do I get rid of Clippy? I want the dog." Instead he heard relevent questions, like "What are the standard margins for the magazine?" and "Where is the title graphic kept?" Byers leaned closer to Jimmy, his head just over Jimmy's shoulder, his hand on Jimmy's other shoulder, his mouth near Jimmy's ear. He sniffed Jimmy's hair, trying to place the scent.

"Do you have a cold?" asked Jimmy. Byers retreated, stumbling out a response.

"You don't have to move. I don't mind getting a cold if you have one."

"No no, no cold, sorry. Um, what were you asking again?" Byers again leaned closer to Jimmy as he listened to the younger man describe what he was working on. He answered Jimmy the best he could, gradually inching next to Jimmy until he was back right up to his ear.

"And that's how the margin tool works. Any other questions Jimmy?" Jimmy shook his head. Neither man moved until Jimmy spun around to face Byers. He had a grin on his face and grabbed Byers into a strong hug.

"You're the BEST, Byers! How do you know so much?" He smushed his face against Byers' cheek, giving him a messy kiss. Byers felt his face start to flush red, and he started to pull away from Jimmy, but stopped himself. He put his hand on Jimmy' neck and ran his fingers up through the spiked hair. He smiled at Jimmy. He felt high and bold, and while he thought "What am I doing?" he lost all inhibitions as he leaned his face into Jimmy's, planting a slow, meaningful kiss into his mouth. He flicked his tongue behind Jimmy's front teeth once and pulled back. His face flushed red again and he got up to leave when Jimmy grabbed his arm.

"No, don't go. Its okay. It didn't bother me, I liked it." Jimmy got up and closed the door as Byers returned to his seat on the bed. Jimmy scooted next to Byers and pushed him onto his back.

"In fact, I liked it a lot. And I want to do something else that we'll both like a lot too." Byers watched Jimmy crawl on top of him. 

The screensaver on the laptop faded into flying windows.

*************************

Langly shot up in bed as he heard the sound of something slamming against the wall.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing. Get back down there and you'd better swallow this time or I'm breaking out the handcuffs."

"Okay, okay, take it easy Frohike."

"Oh yeah...that's it...take it all."

"Uh huh...gghrglg..."

************************

Byers woke up with Jimmy curled around his midsection. He ran his fingers through Jimmy's hair once more before detangling himself from the sheets and pulling on a robe. As he bent down to kiss Jimmy, he buried his face in Jimmy's hair and inhaled deeply. He still couldn't identify the scent.

"You're weird." Jimmy mumbled under the blankets of the bed. Byers laughed softly and walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on, and as he waited for the water to get hot, he looked at all the bottles and toiletries stacked on the shelves. He picked up a green bottle that Jimmy had labeled with his name in black pen. He opened the bottle and sniffed.

"Hmm. Pert Plus."

  
Archived: June 14, 2001 


End file.
